Camp UpSiDe digi DoWn
by GoOdByE.AnD.GoOdNiGhT
Summary: The digidestened go to camp, even the international ones. But what dangers are lurking? Why does the food move? and most importantly, Who will stop davis' Snoring? T for safety, Takari, Michi, Sorato, Kenyako, and others inside, dontlikedontread. TNX!


Ever been to camp? No? Read this.

lol, Dedicated to me bunkmates, melane and christi. CRAZY SUMMER!

ok, I dont own Digimon. Tailia mayyybe...LIGHTBULB!

ok, i'm good. Now reveiw.

GBAGN

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the digital world as campers flooded into the campground, laden with backpacks, sleeping bags and their Digimon, who were all in their rookie status. Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy and Mimi were all junior counsellors, helping Gennai and his friends herd the campers into the assigned cabins. TK, Kari, Davis, Cody and Yolei were keeping an eye on the spore children, which Azulongmon asked them to do.

So, we join our young heroes on a quest for a lanyard laden six weeks at camp.

* * *

Sora's cabin-

Yolei entered a relatively cozy cabin, with two bunk beds on both walls, a table next to the door, and a bookshelf with various books and doodads.

"Hi Yolei!" said Kari, looking up from unpacking her things, her sun catcher hanging from the front window, and a cheerful sign that she had put up above her bottom bunk.

"Hi Kari!" Yolei looked up to see the top bunk unoccupied. She squealed as Gatomon ducked and hid under the bed.

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" she yelled, bounding up the ladder as Hawkmon followed in.

"Um, ok." Answered a slightly spooked Kari, who handed Yolei a sign. "Here. I made you a sign for your bunk. Sora has one too."

Kari smiled as she pointed over to Sora and Biyomon's bunk, their sign a bright red, orange and pink style. Yolei looked down at her own sign, which was red, maroon, and brown.

"Hi Yolei! I see you've found your bunk." Said Sora, walking in, Biyomon following.

"Where have you been?" asked Yolei, putting up a poster on her baseboard.

"Tai's cabin. He got Davis, TK, and Ken. And Davis is hyper."

Kari and Yolei grimaced and nodded. That must be hell.

Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Come on in!" said Sora happily, as a girl with red highlights and blond hair walked in, followed by a Lopmon, who was wearing a peace necklace. The girl who was about Kari and Yolei's age smiled nervously as Sora welcomed her in.

"Hi! You must be Tailia!"

"Yeah. Tha's me." She had a Scottish accent, which wasn't that thick but it was noticeable.

"So Tailia, where are you from?"

"I'm from Scotland," replied Tailia, who put up her own poster of Einstein.

"Oh, that's nice!" said Yolei, putting up another poster, "Were from Japan."

Tailia smiled back as she put her stuff on the top bunk, Kari making her a sign.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tai's hell- We mean Cabin. :)

* * *

"Where's Tai when you need him?" Said TK, looking over his laptop as Davis wreaked havoc on the small cabin.

"With Mimi." answered Ken simply; hunkering down on his bottom bunk, thanking the heavens above that Tai was the unlucky sucker who had to sleep under Davis' bunk.

* * *

Cody walked along the path to the utility shed, for Izzy needed some extension cords and his bunkmates weren't there yet. Turning a corner, he bumped into a girl from his class, but she was also one of the spore children.

"Hello Cody." She said in an airy voice, smiling.

"Oh, hello Noriko. Have you seen an extension cord around here somewhere?" he asked bowing quickly.

Noriko shook her head, her shoulder-length brown hair in her face. "No, I'm sorry I haven't." she turned to her Marineangemon, "Have you?" The Digimon shook its head.

"Oh, well thank-you." Cody said, as Noriko walked down the path, her long khaki skirt blowing in the breeze. He stood there for a moment, and then turned around.

"What's wrong Cody?" asked Armadillomon, looking at him.

"Nothing, nothing. Lets go find those extension cords." Cody said quickly, a warm fuzzy feeling filling him up.

Cody returned with the extension cords, to find a boy with a geckomon and his friend who had a froggertmon helping Izzy put up the satellite.

"Extension cords." Announced Cody, as Izzy clambered down the ladder.

"Thank you Cody." Said Izzy, plugging them together as the two boys went back into the cabin.

"HiI'mAdamandI'mhypercauseijusthadacoookiewhat'syourname?" said the short one, bouncing on his bottom bunk.

"I'm Cody." He replied, a bit startled.

"I'm Koujji." Said the other, who was sitting on his bunk reading.

"Ok. Now that that's set up, it's time for dinner." Said Izzy, brushing his hands on his jeans.

"OOOOOHHH dinnerdinnerIlikedinner!" said Adam, perking up more.

"Oookaay then." Said Izzy, stepping away, "let's go."

Cody could've sworn he heard a "and get you some horse tranquilizer" after that.

"Well HI Willis!" said Davis, running over.

"Hey Davis, what's up?" said Willis, walking over to where Davis was sitting.

"Oh, nothing." Davis continued, shoving food into his mouth.

"So is Kari here?" asked Willis, as TK half choked.

"Yeah." Nodded Tai, walking over.

"You should drop the subject. Tai's Kari's older brother." Muttered Ken, as Willis did an "Ooh."

"So whose cabin are you in?" asked TK, elbowing Davis in the ribs when he spotted him staring at Kari.

"I'm in Matt's cabin, near the lake."

"Isn't that next to Sora's?" asked Ken, careful not to mention Kari.

"Yeah, why?" asked Willis, raising an eyebrow as Davis and TK both gave a hurt whimper.

"I think Davis is looking at me." Said Kari, as she watched TK jab him in the ribs.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect." Said Yolei, smiling at Ken, who turned red and looked away.

"Who's Davis?" asked Tailia, pushing her turnips around.

"Fee the 'erdo 'ith the 'ogglf?" Asked Yolei, pointing with her fork, "Atf Dafuf"

"Oh."

"Yeah, we know." Said Kari, before turning to Sora and Mimi, "What's happening after dinner?"

"Campfire." Answered Mimi, "Then you get schedules."

"Atf a dwag." Said Yolei, as Kari sighed. Yolei had almost no manners.

"Excuse me." Noriko walked up to Mimi, "Can I go get something from the cabin?"

"Of course Noriko, just bring Marineangemon."

Cody saw Noriko leave, and he excused himself and followed. He was glad to leave Adam, who was going along at top speeds about his parrot, Pedro, who had a nasty tendency to peck froggertmon.

He followed her to her cabin, where she went in and came back out with her sweatshirt.

"Well, that was a giant load of-" Cody muttered. Keeping an eye on a spore kid was more trouble than advertised.

* * *

After dinner, the campers flooded down to the fire pit.

"Ok." Said Tai, "Now who wants to sing a so-"

He was cut off by Davis. ('Nuff said really)

"OOOOH! I got one!" he said excitedly.

"_There was a great big Moosemon _

_Who liked to drink a lotta juice,_

_There was a great big Moosemon _

_Who liked to drink a lotta juice,_

_Singin' whoaah_

_Way-o way-o way-o way-o_

_Waaay-oo waaay-o_

_Way-o way-o way-o way-o _

_The Moosemon's name was Fred,_

_He liked to drink his juice in bed _

_The moosemon's name was fre-ed _

_He liked to drink his juice in bed, _

_Singin' whoa_

_Way-o way-o way-o way-o_

_Waaay-o way-o_

_Way-o way-o way-o way-o _

_Now he's a sticky moosemon,_

_A moosemon on the loose! (_Davis got down on his knees and sang into his marshmallow at this point)

_All covered in juice!_

_Singin' Whoaah_

_Way-o way-o way-o way-o _

_Waaay-oo waaay-o_

_Way-o way-o way-o way-oooooooooo"_

He hita high C on the last O, and everyone slapped their hands over their ears.

"Well, um, thanks Davis…" said Tai sheepishly as Davis sat down.

"So welcome everyone!" said Sora, "We assume you've settled in?"

Everyone nodded and Adam said "Yesilikemybunk!"

"Um, so we should really introduce ourselves, I don't know where Gennai is-"

Tai was cut off by a blue light as Gennai stepped out.

"Hello everyone!" he said happily, "I do hope you all are alright."

Everyone nodded again, (All looking impressed) as he continued.

"So, you all know your cabin counsellors, right?"

Everyone nodded again, as Adam said "Yeah!"

"Well, let me introduce the others." He turned to put the six older children in the spotlight.

"Mimi is your swimming instructor, Matt is your music teacher, Sora is arts and crafts, Joe is the nature specialist, Izzy is the technical advisor, and Tai is sports." He turned back.

"Any questions?"

Everyone shook his or her heads.

"Right, now your cabin counsellor has your schedule, and I have work to do. Have fun!" said Gennai, opening another blue void.

"Well, back to your cabins. I know some of you are tired." Said Tai, as everyone got up. "Kari, wait up though."

Kari went over to her brother.

"You rang?"

"You were a popular subject at dinner, Kari."

"Well what did you expect, for Davis to talk about Yolei?"

"Willis chimed in. And so did TK for that matter."

"Don't kill anyone, Tai."

"I worry about you, Kari."

"Tai, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

She walked away as Mimi came up behind him.

"She has a point. She can choose whoever."

"But what if-"

"Tai Kamyia, don't you question me about love."

"Meems, I-"

Tai was cut off by Mimi pecking him on the lips.

"There. Goodnight Tai!"

She ran off to her cabin as Tai sighed. Mimi was right. And cute.

* * *

Lol, review or else Davis'l make a CD

We dont want that now do we?


End file.
